The Vampire's Hunt
by bookgirl111
Summary: I have hunted for centuries in search of the perfect human, but I have yet to find one. But now I believe that my search has come to an end, for I have found the perfect one. His name is Dan Kuso, he is 16 years old and has brunette hair, brown eyes, a bright personality, and loves to play Bakugan. And now he's my prey. -Vamp fic, ShunxDan rated for smut at end


The Vampire's Hunt

_I have hunted for centuries in search of the perfect human, but I have yet to find one. All I ask for is one that is cute, easy to bend to my will, and sexy all the same. But now I believe that my search has come to an end, for I have found the perfect one._

_His name is Dan Kuso, he is 16 years old and has brunette hair, brown eyes, a bright personality, and loves to play Bakugan. We meet four years ago online playing the game and saving the world together –and I finally made my choice. _

It was the day of Dan's 16th birthday and I had a special gift to give to him. Shun volunteered out of the group of friends to be in charge of keeping him away from the Bakugan Center until sunset, but he plan to break that curfew.

He was leaving a café when it started raining outside and being Dan Kuso he of course forgot his umbrella. Sighing he said "Darn it, it's suppose to be sunny today."

But never the less he stated to run out in the rain hoping to reach home as he ran home Shun proceeded to follow Dan from the shadows. It was when Dan got to the park the he stopped for awhile under a tree after he started to feel a strange chill throughout his body. Of course he did not know it was Shun that he felt.

He wrapped his arm around himself and began rubbing them in a motion up and down trying to warm himself while he thought _'What is this chill I'm feeling?'_

He decided to stay there and wait for the rain to let up a bit when suddenly a hand grabbed his shoulder making him at once felt the same chill as before quickly he turned around only to see Shun right in front of him holding a umbrella.

Releasing nervous exhale at seeing that it was only his friend Shun, he suddenly remembered why he always hated when Shun went ninja on him, and used his tricks to sneak up on him. "Oh, Shun it's just you, thought I was being stalked by a creep for a moment. Or maybe a…" Dan trailed off and just shacked his head not noticing Shun's unusual silence. "So what are you doing out here?" he asked after a moment.

"Thought I go for a walk," Shun said bluntly, "but you are out here?" he asked pointing to the rain as if he hadn't spent the last few hours following him.

Dan just told shun the summary of his day and said "Mom kicked me out of the house in the morning with errands, then gave me money when I finished to go eat out, and I forgot my umbrella getting caught by the rain." Once finished he scratched his head embarrassed and gave Shun a goofy smile.

"How about I walk you home?" Shun said offering Dan to share his umbrella, with a small smile.

At first Dan was a bit taken back at his usual cold and quiet friend's offer, it was strange for some reason he felt nervous of his black-haired ninja friend he has known for four years. It wasn't until a sudden clap of thunder to shake the boy out of his thoughts and he made his decision by stepping under Shun's umbrella.

Soon the two walking to Dan's house under Shuns umbrella, and Dan couldn't help but notice how quite his companion was, though he usually was quite. Feeling a bit odd he tried to start a conversation with the other, "Hey, um...Shun?"

"Hm?" the other boy said acknowledging the other's question.

"You've been oddly quite for awhile, is something wrong?"

" No," Shun answered a bit harshly before continuing calmly with, "Just enjoying the view."

They arrived at Dan's house soon after without saying another word. Dan unlocked the door and quickly opened it letting himself in while Shun just stood at the door not seeming as thought he was going to move anytime soon. And that was when his remembered his friends crazy obsession with always being asked if can come in.

Sighing Dan mumbled "Shun won't you come in?"

And Shun said in a cheeky voice, "I would love to." as he walked in the house.

Both of the boys entered the dark home and Dan turned on the lights saying to Shun, "Guess they're out or something," together they traveled into the living room and Shun sat on the four seat couch watching over his prey as he played host.

"Hey! Shun do you want something to drink?" Dan asked calling from over the kitchen. Silently and swiftly, Shun got up and walked over onto the kitchen and stopped when he was right behind Dan an placed his hand on his shoulder. Jumping Dan turned around and was scared until he saw it was just Shun.

"Shun! Don't do that you almost gave me a heart attack!" Dan said as he clutched at his chest to prove the point. After a moment of silence Dan broke it with saying "Why don't you wait in the living room, I'll get us some snacks."

Silently Shun seemed, to Dan, to sulk back into the living room, before taking a seat down on the couch to think his next move. Shun knew that he had to get the brunette into a calm state in order for his to strike, but his only the question was how. Beginning to think over a plan of action Shun failed to notice when Dan came into the living room carrying a tray full of sweets, such as candy, and junk food, like potato chips.

"Okay, so now we have snacks. So why don't we watch a movie or something until the storm clears?" he offered already all over the collection of DVDs next to the television. "So what do you wanna watch?" he asked looking over the different movies he had.

When he suddenly got an idea, "I know! How about a monster movie! We got a new one just the other day, it's called _'Mr. Romantic Death' _and despite the title it's rated R." He said taking the DVD from the case and placing it in the player.

"Sure," Shun said while thinking to himself, 'that should do it, while he's engrossed with the film he won't even notice me making my move,' as he watched the started the movie, and turn off the living room lights, so that the TV and the of thunder from the rain were the only things that lighted the room.

It was then that Shun waited watching the boring movie for about 30 minutes. That was when he marked Dan off as completely engrossed with the boring film that only portrayal the stereotypical play of vampires.

"Wow, this was scary" Dan said clutching the popcorn bowl for support as he began to pale as the woman being murdered.

_'Oh please,'_ Shun thought as he watched the scene unfold and rolled his eyes, _'this is as scary as being burnt to death for the 100__th__ time'_, he concluded.

Dan drifted off and fell asleep about an hour into the movie and his head was now leaning onto Shun's shoulders, only making Shun look at his sleeping face and to Shun it added to his cute factor.

But Shun knew he was going to have to get on with the program if he was going to put his plan into action it was after all almost time for him to take Dan to the party. so he adjusted the boy on the couch, and began to hover above him. So that he could have the most tantalizing view of Dan's slender neck he removed the sleeping boy's shirt.

Licking his lips Shun bared his fangs, with the helpless Dan still asleep in his arms. Dragging his long, snake-like, pink tongue across the sweet tan skin hiding the life giving fluid, Shun got very close to the skin of the other boy's neck and whispered to himself, " I have a feeling that this is going to be very fun," before he dove to make the attack.

But as soon as Shun was about to sink into the warmth a loud strike of thunder awoke the once sleeping boy, causing brown eyes met Shun's red, but once green eyes. Mumbling to himself his starting to ask half-asleep, "What the..? Shun…" before the boy tried to resist against the others arms only to react in be held even tighter by Shun.

"What..?" Dan asked again trying to get up waking even more.

When suddenly Shun asked him, "Are you ready?" in a sweet voice as Shun looked down onto the boy, "Ready for what?" asked Dan yawning still unaware that his friend's eyes were red. For the boy thought he was still dreaming, to the point of which he was even unaware that Shun was licking his lips at the boy, eyes gleaming with lust and hunger.

In one swift motion the still partially asleep Dan had his hands over his head and was now at Shun's leniency. Dan began to squirm and struggle under the weight of the other boy as Shun wrapped his legs around the boy's waist and not wanting to temp his prey to escape his tight grip.

Once Shun was prepared his eyes started to glow even more red than before and as Dan looked into them his eyes went even cloudier then before and his mind along with his body grew hazy in feeling and thought.

Pulling the Dan close again until he was as close as he was before to Dan's neck again, he traced over Dan's neck with his tongue causing the influenced boy to release a small moan. When Shun finally stopped teasing his prey, he hovered over a vein in the boy's neck, breathing upon the ever so sensitive skin.

Biting down hard onto Dan's neck, he caused the boy underneath him to flinch. Using his arms Shun pinned the twitching body of Dan Kuso down in order to keep him steady and slowly drank the boy's blood, enjoying each and every last, sweet, drop.

After about ten minutes or so the vampire named Shun to the human world removed his long now bloodied fangs from the human named Dan's neck. Dropping the boy so he was limply laying on the couch unconscious Shun began to think over his decision.

'_Yes the boy is perfect, his blood is sweet, body beautiful and with time he will learn to bend to my will,'_ Shun thought happily as he looked down over the sleeping body.

With a snap of his fingers Shun raised a doorway to his private home, far, far away from here and any humans. "I know he'll make such a good pet." He said as he picked up the unconscious Dan up bridal style and walked through the doorway before closing it leaving without a trace in the dead of night.

On the other side of the doorway was a setting peacefully on top a mountain peak with forests all around like its own little Eden hidden away perfectly a vampire named Shun sat down on a cozy queen sized bed still holding his new pet in his arms.

Placing his new pet down onto the bed he left to freshen up as news began to spread back in the human town of how the recent disappearance of Dan Kuso along with his friend Shun happened just the other day with no leads or clues as to where they could be.

This made Shun smile as he came back into his room and noticed his new pet had been removed from his bed with a black feather left in its place. Knowing that it was he familiar Crow's way of saying that she was cleaning him up Shun relaxed as he sat upon the red colored bed.

It wasn't until a know was placed upon his door that Shun made a single move or living like quality. With a snap of his fingers the door opened and out of the shadows a woman along with Dan came in.

The woman was wearing bandages from head to toes and hand short black hair along with an over sized t-shirt thrown on lead the influenced teen who wore a red silk French maid outfit that was accented with black to match the home.

Smirking Shun made a motion for Crow to leave them be, and she did so closing the door behind her. "Come here," Shun commanded lustfully.

"Yes, sir" Dan said as he bowed to his master, and walked forward to him as commanded so. Shun then motioned his pet to kneel in front of him. Unzipping his pants Shun's rather large and hard member was released and sat in front of a dazed Dan.

"Suck," Shun said placing a hand behind the boy's heading forcing Dan's face to move closer to his crutch. Doing as he was told Dan began to timidly lick the large member before wrapping his mouth around the whole head rather difficultly do to its sized by did it never the less. With Shun's cooing and swift words he pushed through the rest of it and began to deep throat his master.

It was then that the two of them entered a dance of pleasure as Shun mouth f***ed his pet until he came into and onto Dan's face painting a canvas of white. "Lick," Shun said as his calmness faded away at the sight of innocent, pure Dan licking up his cock, and come like a slut.

That was when a laughter erupted from Shun's mouth, and a long with it forgotten tears. Grabbing the boy up onto the bed he aimed for the neck once more, but not before whispering first, "Happy birthday," to the boy before eating once more.

And that was the end of this vampires hunt.

~End~

**AN: I have no idea where this came from, this morning I woke up typing up chapter four of my multi-chapter fic **The Silver Rusted Crown** for Kingdom Hearts (check if you like KH Yaoi :), and then I start to come up with this so I decided to finish it and upload. I actually like Bakugan but only the first season not the second, third, or fourth, although I was glad they didn't make a fifth cause I just thought they sucked **_**so**_** badly in comparison to the original. So if I have offended anyone with that but if I do any future pieces for this that's why. **

**But I hoped you enjoyed it, review if you want, and tell me what you think of the smutty scene. **

**Sincerely, bookgirl111**


End file.
